L'Héritier de Merlin
by potterstoriz
Summary: UA Lily Vampire, Voldy pas comme on pense, Harry pas vraiment Potter, suite à la quatrième année, slash
1. disclamer

CECI EST LE DISCLAMER :

Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire sont à JKR

J'écris pour le plaisir, je ne touche pas d'argent pour ça, et ce n'est qu'un passe temps. J'essaierai de publier le mercredi et le week-end, pas toujours les mêmes histoires, mais je ferais en fonction de mon inspiration.

ATTENTION :

Mes histoires sont des slashs, donc relations entre hommes et parfois des Yuri, donc relation entre femmes, si vous êtes homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Maintenant, place à l'histoire.

Ah oui, je le fais pour le plaisir, mais j'aime bien avoir votre avis, tant que vous restez respectueux. Je fais attention mais il peut rester des fautes, aussi, vous avez le droit de me les signaler, toujours en restant poli.

BONNE LECTURE  
HAPPY TIME !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

**Note** : UA enfin pas totalement, 4 premiers tomes respectés jusqu'au cimetière, vous verrez les différences très vite. Mention de slash, couple original !

Les dialogues en **gras se tiennent en japonais, **en normal en anglais, _en italique en elfe_ et en souligné en fourchelang

**Chapitre 1 :** Quand une lettre change la vie.

Les vacances d'Harry Potter, quoi qu'en pensent certains, n'étaient absolument pas reposantes, et encore moins plaisantes. Harry était le premier levé, faisait le petit-déjeuner pour ses relatifs, puis le ménage, de toute la maison, et même du garage, puis préparait le repas du midi, et faisait le jardin, puis le repas du soir, et enfin, enfermé dans sa chambre, il faisait ses devoirs, puis s'endormait, jusqu'à ce qu'un cauchemar le réveille en général avant l'aube, pourtant très matinale en été.

Oh bien sûr, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'Harry était maltraité, bien qu'il reçoive quelques coups, vraiment pas justifiés. Du moins la maltraitance physique était-elle infime, au contraire de la maltraitance morale. Rêvant de pouvoir s'échapper, ou plus simplement attendant avec impatience le moment ou Dumbledore lui permettrait d'aller chez son parrain ou son meilleur ami, Harry déchanta vite.

En effet, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était rentré chez ses relatifs, et il était déjà épuisé. Poudlard lui manquait, Neville, son petit frère, et Cédric, son petit ami… Enfin, il ne savait plus trop. Oh bien sûr, être face à Voldemort et s'en tiré vivant n'avait pas été l'exploit auquel il s'était attendu, Voldemort avait simplement dit à Cédric de repartir avec son camarade. Mais Cédric n'avait pas empêché la renaissance du mage, il s'était même agenouillé devant lui !

Bref, revenons à l'instant présent. On est en fait au milieu de la nuit. Harry est allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Une chouette, plus tôt dans la soirée lui avait envoyé une missive qui lui déplaisait énormément. Son directeur, ce vieux fou, lui disait de rester tout l'été chez ses relatifs, pire, il sous-entendait que pour sa sécurité et celle de ses camarades, son retour à Poudlard ne se ferait pas le premier septembre, peut-être même n'y retournerait-il plus du tout.

Enervé, trahi, Harry se leva et commença à rédiger une lettre. Non pas à Hermione, qui était son amie depuis sa première année et qui était la conscience du trio d'or, non, ni même à Ron, le stratège dudit trio, ni à Cédric, plus âgé et maintenant diplômé. En fait, il écrivit trois fois sa lettre, en tout point identique, sauf pour les destinataires : Sirius, Rémus et Neville. S'apprêtant à envoyer ses lettres, il s'aperçu qu'Hedwige était partit chasser. Il l'attendrait, il n'avait pas le choix.

Pourtant, quand sa chouette revint, elle avait une lettre dans son bec. Pas accrochée à la patte comme d'habitude, non, dans son bec. Harry était intrigué. Il prit la missive, et s'aperçu qu'elle était chaude. Ignorant comment, il sut qu'elle était apparue dans le bec da sa fidèle Hedwige dans une gerbe de flamme. Pourtant le parchemin n'était pas brulé. Remarquant le sceaux, non pas fait de 

cire comme d'habitude, mais bien de sang, il sut qu'il avait affaire à une lettre magique, et donc véridique.

Le sceau représentait un renard, symbole de la famille Potter avalé par un serpent, représentant les descendants de Serpentard, protégeant une louve, symbole de la famille Evans, sorcière depuis plusieurs génération, mais discrète et n'allant jamais à Poudlard. L'étoile sur le front de la louve montrait qu'elle représentait la branche descendant de Merlin en personne. La lune pleine montrait qu'ils étaient protégés par les lycanthropes, et le cerisier montrait la sympathie des clans japonais, et asiatique en général.

Le sceau montrait donc toute la puissance et l'importance de l'expéditeur. Seul le serpent mangeant le renard l'embêtait. En effet, sans ce serpent, Harry aurait dit que c'était sa mère, Lily, qui lui envoyait une missive depuis le passé. Mais ce serpent l'intriguait. Aussi, pour s'empêcher de partir dans des questions vaines, il ouvrit la missive, la lut, se frotta les yeux, la relut, observa sa chouette, la lettre, le sceau et se leva. Il alla ouvrir l'armoire branlante qui était dans sa chambre et s'observa dans le miroir. Après son observation, il se rassit à son bureau, repris les lettres qu'il avait écrit pour les jeter, en réécrit deux identiques, mais avec une question supplémentaires et l'envoya à Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black.

Etonnamment, Hedwige revint le matin même, environ deux heures plus tard, avec une seule réponse, des deux destinataires. Il était la copie conforme de James au même âge, à part les yeux qui étaient de Lily. Il avait toujours été la copie conforme de James. Peut-être seulement en plus jeune. Et les deux derniers maraudeurs semblaient en colère contre le directeur pour l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard.

Cependant, Harry avait compris le sceau, en effet, le serpent dévorant le renard représentait Voldemort qui prenait la place de James. Car Tom Jedusor était le vrai père d'Harry Potter, ou plutôt Julian Kira Aloïsius Jedusor Evans. Et s'il ressemblait tant à James Potter, c'est que Lily Jedusor, née Evans avait lancé à son fils un sort mêlant métamorphose et illusion, la fixant grâce à une potion de génétique. D'ailleurs, avec la lettre, une fiole contenait une dose d'une potion ressemblant fortement à du sang. Harry, enfin Julian, but la potion et récita une phrase de la lettre en s'entaillant le doigt. 'Avec mon sang, je romps l'enchantement, Que la vérité, soit révélée.' Ainsi, petit à petit, je vis mes cheveux devenir plus clairs, et certaine mèches plus rouges, mes yeux devinrent violets, mélange de rouge et de vert. Oui je sais, le rouge et le vert donne du marron, mais le grenat des yeux de Tom mélangé à l'émeraude des yeux de Lily donnait du violet, avec des paillettes, une sorte de reflet, de la couleur des yeux de mes parents. En s'énervant, mes yeux rougissaient, alors que quand j'étais triste, mes yeux reprenaient une teinte plus proche de l'émeraude. Ma peau blanchissait, et mes oreilles s'effilaient légèrement. Je grandis, et m'étoffais, mes cheveux poussèrent et se disciplinèrent. J'enlevais mes lunettes qui ne me servaient plus à rien, et clignais quelques fois des yeux. En effet, en m'observant dans le miroir, je remarquais ma silhouette peu naturelle. J'avais une apparence qui dégageait la magie.

Interrompant mes pensées, une hirondelle se posa devant moi, amenant une lettre cachetée du seul cerisier du sceau de la première lettre. Il attrapa la lettre, la lue, ne semblant pas déranger par les idéogrammes japonais. En effet, il les comprenait. La potion, en plus de lui rendre sa véritable apparence, lui avait fournie la mémoire génétique des Evans, qui comprenaient tous cette écriture.

Julian se leva, enleva les vêtements trop grands de son cousin pour en enfiler des neufs qu'il avait acheté en cachette et qu'il gardait cachés dans sa malle, pris les lettres qu'il voulait garder sur lui, empaqueta quelques objets personnels auxquels il tenait, laissant la plupart de ses affaires en place, puis pris le ruban de la lettre de l'hirondelle et prononça son nom complet, disparaissant de la maison moldue qui l'avait tant vue souffrir.

En Angleterre, le soleil se levait, mais à Sunhuna, il était à son zénith. Julian apparu devant un homme, de taille moyenne, indéniablement asiatique, cet homme l'accueilli d'une courbette traditionnelle. Julian y répondit, puis ils se parlèrent un peu en japonais. L'homme lui attacha les cheveux grâce au même ruban que la lettre, puis prononça quelques mots qui firent encore disparaître le jeune homme. Cette fois-ci, il apparut au même endroit, mais dans une dimension parallèle. Il réapparu en face du même homme, mais cette fois, au lieu de disposé de deux mois, il disposait de deux ans.

Hikaru Uotami, l'homme qui l'avait accueilli, lui apprit pendant six mois les arts martiaux et l'escrime à plein temps, et le soir, lui racontait les légendes japonaises, lui donnait des cours d'histoire et l'informait des traditions, puis les six mois suivants, il lui apprenait les art-martiaux et l'escrime le matin, la 'magie des gestes' l'après-midi, et l'histoire, les légendes et traditions le soir. Ceci jusqu'au premier juillet un an plus tard.

**Julian, il est temps qu'on parle.**

**Oui Hikaru.**

**Je t'ai dit en venant ici qu'un an dans cette dimension valait un mois à l'extérieur. Je t'ai laissé entendre qu'on passerait les deux mois ici, équivalent à deux ans. C'est vrai, seulement, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'en fait, ce soir, nous retournons 'à la vraie vie' pour trois jours. Ce soir, je vais te présenter quelqu'un, il ne faut pas que tu sois en colère, elle n'avait pas le choix, ne l'a jamais eu, et en a été très triste. Demain, trois autres personnes se joindront à nous. Dans trois jours, vous reviendrez, mais sans moi. Hinata, ma fille, continuera à t'apprendre la 'magie des gestes', et tu t'entraineras au combat avec elle, cela tous les matins. Les après-midi seront consacrés à tes leçons avec nos autres invités. Moi, je dois rester dans le monde réel.**

**Merci maître Hikaru pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris. Je sais que la personne que je vais rencontrer risque de m'étonner, me décevoir en quelque sorte, m'émouvoir, et je risque de t'en vouloir, ainsi qu'à cette personne. Aussi, je préfère te dire tout de suite merci, et te montrer ma reconnaissance, car tu m'as beaucoup appris, même sur moi. **

**Je suis ravi du temps qu'on a passé ensemble. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Julian, un grand sorcier, un bon combattant, et un homme noble. Tu as beaucoup de qualités et de capacités. Mais tu te laisses trop diriger par les autres, tu es encore naïf, et tu manques de confiance en toi. Faisant ce qu'on attend de toi plutôt que ce que toi tu veux faire. Suis plus ton instinct, soit plus à l'écoute de ton cœur. Et s'il-te-plaît, ne garde pas rancune à la personne qui nous attend ce soir, elle a tout essayé pour te voir avant.**

**J'essaierai. Y allons-nous maintenant ?**

**Prépare quelques affaires, tu restes trois jours là-bas.**

**Bien, alors à tout à l'heure. **

**Oui, à tout à l'heure.**

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes, qui vivaient seuls depuis un an retournèrent dans leur dimension originelle, où les attendait tout le clan Uotami, plus quelques vampires. Remarquant que les vampires étaient ralliés au clan, Julian se détendit, jusqu'à ce que la chef du clan vienne saluer Hikaru et ne commence à l'observer. Là, Julian comprit pourquoi son maître craignait qu'il s'énerve, mais le vampire, une jeune femme, rousse, aux yeux émeraude, lut plus de douleur que de colère dans son regard. Puis, elle y lut la tristesse, et la joie mêlées. Mais Julian ne lui laissa pas le temps de le saluer, il partit. Il partit un peu moins d'une heure, dans le parc du grand manoir, propriété des Uotami. Quand il revint, il était plus calme, mais surtout, il ne laissait plus aucune émotion filtrer dans ses yeux. Son visage était parfaitement neutre, et ses yeux aussi, ni froids, ni vides, ils étaient juste neutres. Julian parla quelques minutes avec Hikaru, puis alla voir Hinata, et les jeunes de son âge, avant que la jeune femme ne revienne vers lui.

**Julian, j'ai besoin de te parler.**

**Bien sûr, comment suis-je censé m'adresser à vous ?**

**Julian… **soupira la jeune femme, avant de se dire qu'il avait tout les droits de la traiter comme ça, même si elle n'était pas responsable de la situation, et que le ton de sa voix était plus interrogatif qu'insolant ou provoquant, ou même coléreux. Il se posait vraiment la question, et sous cette question, il en posait une autre, beaucoup plus personnelle. **Je vois qu'Hikaru t'a aussi appris à manier les mots, vient, allons parler ailleurs, dans un endroit plus privé.**

**Bien.**

**Bon, tu peux me tutoyer, et tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, enfin, pas Lily, je m'appelle Sakura maintenant… Il faut que tu comprennes que cette nuit-là, tout a changé. J'ai été mordue pas un vampire, James a essayé de te tuer, Tom a été enfermé dans une autre réalité.**

**Que c'est-il vraiment passé ?**

**Le début de l'histoire remonte à l'été avant ma première année. Pétunia et moi étions au parc. Pétunia est ma sœur ainée, mais elle n'est pas sorcière. Les Evans ne sont pas tous sorciers. Elle n'est même pas cracmol, notre magie n'est pas la même que celle des sorciers ordinaires. Pétunia était un accident, et même si mes parents l'ont toujours aimée, elle n'était pas prévue, lui enlevant la capacité de faire de la magie, puisque notre père était moldu. Moi, j'ai été prévue, et notre mère, Alician Evans, a récité l'incantation qui me permettait d'avoir accès à mes pouvoirs quand j'ai été conçue.  
Alician était… Est un elfe. C'est un elfe naturel, ce qui signifie qu'elle est en faite une descendante de Merlin, lui donnant accès à la magie des éléments, la magie incantatoire et l'accès aux différentes dimensions. Quand mon père est mort, elle est partit dans une autre dimension, où elle pouvait retrouver l'amour.  
Bref, l'été avant ma première année, Pétunia et moi nous entendions parfaitement. Nous avions deux ans de différence, mais nous étions comme des jumelles. On était vraiment très proche. Le seul obstacle entre nous était ma magie. Cet été là, je commençais à la contrôler, et Pétunia essayait toujours de m'en empêcher. Un après-**

**midi, Severus Snape m'a vue faire apparaître une fleur, et nous sommes devenus amis. Pétunia était jalouse, et on a commencé à se séparer. J'en voulais à Sev pour ça, et quand j'ai appris le fonctionnement de Poudlard, je me suis jurée de ne pas aller à Serpentard afin qu'ils ne découvrent pas la vérité à propos du clan Evans. Je suis allée à Gryffondor, mais Sev et moi étions toujours amis. Pendant deux ans, je fus assez solitaire, en dehors de Sev, mes seules copines étaient deux serdaigles avec qui on ne faisait qu'étudier. Puis Regulus est entré à Serpentard. Il s'entendait très bien avec Sev, et s'entendait aussi très bien avec son frère. Leurs disputes n'étaient que du cinéma. Sirius était ami avec James, et cette amitié, d'abord sincère, est devenue une infiltration pour Sirius. James rejetait beaucoup trop la magie noire, et était beaucoup trop arrogant pour se lier vraiment avec Sirius sans que celui-ci ne rejette tout lien avec sa famille. Certes, il n'approuvait pas ses parents, il désirait être libre, mais il tenait beaucoup à son petit frère, et il fini par comprendre sa famille, et l'approuver en voyant les manipulations de Dumbledore.  
C'est donc à partir de la troisième année, comme j'étais proche de Regulus, que je devins amie avec Sirius et Rémus. Je me méfiais de Peter et j'exécrais James, mais Sirius et Rémus étaient différents. Mes copines Serdaigles commencèrent à m'ennuyer, et nous nous sommes disputées, avant de simplement cesser de nous voir. Je me rapprochais des autres serpentards, et je fus admise en temps qu'amie des serpents. Notre groupe s'étoffa, Lucius, qui avait un an de plus que nous, se joignit à notre groupe, puis des amis de Reg, de poufsouffle et serdaigles. Nous formions un groupe hétéroclite, de la première à la cinquième année, de toutes les maisons, de toutes les cultures. Lucius fut le premier à se faire marquer, puis Severus, et tous les serpentards du groupe. Je fus aussi initiée, mais pour moi, ce fut plus que ça. Ma mère était un elfe, donc moi aussi, et les elfes ont des compagnons d'âme. Quand je fus présentée au Lord, j'ai trouvé en lui mon compagnon. Je l'ai séduit, et me considérant au dessus de ses mangemorts, il ne m'a pas marquée. Ca c'est passé en sixième année. Profitant de mon amitié avec deux des maraudeurs, il m'a demandé de m'intégrer au groupe, ce que je fis en dernière année, en acceptant les avances de James. Sirius et Rémus n'ont pas été marqués, mais ils étaient mes protecteurs. Tous les trois, nous espionnions l'Ordre, et ils savaient que si des soupçons devaient pesés sur moi, ils devaient se trahir eux plutôt que les laisser m'avoir. Ils l'acceptaient, et tout allait bien. Puis, je suis tombé enceinte de Tom, que j'ai fait passer pour le fils de James, pour continuer à espionner. Peter s'en ai rendu compte un jour en entendant une conversation que j'avais avec Sirius et Rémus. Il a prévenu Dumbledore, puis James. James a voulu te tuer, en même temps que Dumbledore a envoyé un vampire me mordre. Je n'étais pas censée survivre, seule mon état d'elfe me l'a permis, mais le vampire qui m'a mordu m'a emmenée, juste après que j'ai réussi à tuer James. Sirius est arrivé, faisant s'enfuir Peter qui allait te tuer. Dumbledore t'a confier à Pétunia, et moi, j'ai du faire semblant d'avoir tout oublié de mon ancienne vie. Mon créateur était le chef du clan, et était avec Dumbledore. J'ai joué le jeu, m'entrainant sans relâche, me faisant des alliés, soit disant pour me venger de Voldemort le jour où il reviendrait. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort, et quand j'ai appris la vérité, tu avais onze ans, tu entrais dans le monde sorcier, et je jouais encore la comédie, je ne pouvais pas prendre contact avec toi. Puis, à la fin de ta deuxième année, le jour même où tu sauvais une de tes camarades, j'ai tué mon **

**créateur, prenant la tête du clan. J'ai aidé Sirius à s'évader, j'ai convaincu Rémus de se faire embaucher à Poudlard et de jouer le jeu, mais il ne pouvait rien te dire. Dumbledore le surveillait, et tu étais beaucoup trop proche du directeur. Puis, quand Sirius a inventé cette histoire, que Dumbledore ne pouvait contredire sans tout avouer, et nous avons réussi à trouver l'esprit de Tom. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir lui rendre sa forme corporelle, mais Peter, qui est en faite un espion de Dumby, ne devait pas le savoir. Quand Tom a apprit pour le Tournoi, il a envoyé un de ses hommes à Poudlard pour que tu y participes, puis il a recruté les autres champions. Il fallait que tu sois le vainqueur, alors quand tu as été blessé, Cédric a pensé échouer, puis tu lui as proposé de prendre le trophée, ensemble. Il ne pouvait refuser sans paraitre suspect, alors il y est allé avec toi. Tom a appelé les anciens mangemorts, il a fait tout un discours, mais il ne t'a pas attaqué, il a renvoyé Cédric, qui a compris qu'il devait partir avec toi. Mais Peter devait croire que Tom croyait que tu es vraiment le fils de James. On ne pouvait pas te révéler la vérité comme ça. C'est aussi pour ça que Dumbledore à voulu te confiner chez Pétunia, pour que tu évites de tout découvrir.**

**Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**

**Le clan Uotami a une branche européenne, même s'il n'y en a pas en Angleterre, ils sont de toute l'Europe de l'est, même en Italie, France et Espagne. La branche française, les Alvin, a été exécutée fin juin. Tu seras le dernier survivant de cette branche. Ma tante était la chef du clan français. Elle vient de s'exiler dans la même dimension que ma mère. Officiellement, tu aurais du être le prochain patriarche, donc tu as reçu une éducation à domicile. Il n'y a plus personne pour contredire ces faits, et peu de monde connaissait l'Héritier, donc tu peux aisément prendre sa place. Tu vas à Poudlard car ton nouveau tuteur, Paul Dupré est le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Tu le rencontreras une semaine avant la rentrée, quand nous 'reviendrons'. Toi, tu t'appelles Gillian Alvin Uotami. **

**Ok. Euh… J'ai besoin de faire le point sur toute cette situation, et surtout, ma journée a été longue, donc je vais aller dormir, bonne nuit.**

**Bonne nuit Julian, je t'aime.**

**Hn.**

J'allais saluer Hikaru et Hinata, puis j'allais dormir. Il était déjà plus de quatre heures du matin, pourtant, à huit heures, Hikaru me réveilla. C'était déjà une heure plus tard que d'habitude, mais avec le peu de sommeil que j'avais eu, plus les informations de la veille à digérer, j'aurais volontiers dormi encore les douze heures suivantes. Pourtant je me levais, et mettais une tenue assez détendue sans paraître négligée.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

**Note** : UA enfin pas totalement, 3 premiers tomes respectés, le 4 un peu modifié, vous verrez les différences très vite. Mention de slash, couple original, Cédric en vie !

Les dialogues en **gras se tiennent en japonais, **en normal en anglais, _en italique en elfe_ _ou vampirique_ et en souligné en fourchelang.

**Chapitre 2 :** Deuxième rencontre.

Le repas fini, il alla dans une salle d'entrainement, et fit, seul, ses exercices quotidiens de combat à main nue. Ca l'aidait à remettre ses idées en place. Sa tante et son oncle l'avaient toujours ignoré, voir pire, simplement utilisé comme domestique. Et là, il apprenait que pendant tout ce temps, il avait eu une famille, ses parents étaient vivants. Vivants, mais dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de lui, lui rétorqua une petite voix souvent appelée conscience. Comment devait-il agir ? Oui, sa mère voulait s'occuper de lui, mais comment accepter son affection ? Il ne le savait même pas.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Hinata, qui observa son futur élève. Julian continuait à faire ses mouvements, puis à travailler sa magie. Mais ses pensées l'empêchèrent de se sentir observer. Il réagit néanmoins instantanément quand Hinata vint l'attaquer. Et il se défendit bien, même s'il avait du mal à passer à l'attaque.

**Bien, tu as une bonne défense, mais il faudra travailler tes attaques. Cependant, tu n'es pas revenu ici pour travailler, mais te détendre un peu, et rencontrer des personnes.**

**Hn. M'entrainer m'aide à faire le point, organiser mes pensées en quelque sorte.**

**Je sais, ça fait cet effet, c'est normal. Cependant, ça fait 30 minutes que je suis là, j'étais venue te chercher pour te faire rencontrer quelqu'un. Va prendre une douche rapide et habille toi bien.**

**Ok.**

10 minutes plus tard, je sortais de ma chambre, Hinata m'attendait. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à l'aile des invités, et frappa à un petit bureau. Elle me fit entrer, salua, et sortit.

Julian, salua ma mère.

Maman, répondis-je en hésitant, mais plutôt fraichement, ça ne l'empêcha de venir me serrer dans ses bras, puis de s'assoir et m'installer sur ses genoux.

Maman, je ne suis plus un bébé !

Mais je n'ai pas pu en profiter avant, et puis ne te sens pas gêner devant ton père.

Sakura, tu vas peut-être trop vite.

Non, je n'ai pas pu chouchouter mon bébé, et toi tu n'as pas pu en faire ton fils officiellement, il est temps de remettre les choses en ordre.

C'est vrai, mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons nous absenter les trois prochaines semaines.

C'est vrai, mais Julian restera avec nous pendant une semaine, puis on te verra à chaque vacance. Et il suffit que tu nous préviennes des sorties à Pré-au-lard.

Hn. Enfin, on verra.

C'est ça Ju', ne te laisse pas faire par ta mère.

Oh, tais-toi Tom, je te signale que même s'il a râlé, il est toujours sur mes genoux.

Mais il va venir sur les miens !

Mais arrêtez ! Je suis plus un gosse merde ! dis-je en me levant. Et arrêtez de vous chamaillez, un peu, on dirait des enfants.

Julian !

Quoi ?

On voulait juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Je suis désolé, j'avais pas à vous parler comme ça, je … excusez-moi.

Julian sortit, laissant ses parents dans le doute. Il alla dans le jardin, sous un cerisier, invoqua un carnet et une plume et de l'encre de différentes couleurs. II dessina le lac et les fleurs qui l'entouraient. Ce fut Hikaru qui le retrouva, somnolant dans une branche de l'arbre.

**Julian, vient, il est temps que tu manges quelque chose.**

**J'y arrive pas Hikaru. Je rêvais d'avoir mes parents en vie, mais maintenant qu'ils sont là… J'ai du mal à accepter leur affection. Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ?**

**Tu te poses trop de questions. Tes parents t'aiment, et ils sont fiers de toi. Il vous faudra du temps pour vous adapter, et sûrement qu'il y aura des disputes, mais ne doute jamais de leur amour, car ils t'aiment Julian.**

**Mais j'ai déjà 15 ans, et je ne suis pas comme ils l'auraient voulu…**

**Arrête Julian, je te l'ai dit, tu te poses trop de questions. Ils n'ont pas pu t'élever, alors tu es forcément différent de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Maintenant reprends-toi, et viens manger.**

**Merci de nous avoir réunis.**

**C'est normal, je dois gérer un clan, quand des familles sont séparée, c'est mon rôle de les réunir.**

Je souris brièvement, mais ce fut suffisant pour rassurer Hikaru. Nous allions manger, enfin, on allait dans la salle à mange quand j'entendis deux voix qui me firent figer.

Dumbledore ne fait plus surveiller Harry, comment veux-tu qu'il remarque sa disparition ?

Quoi ? Mais…

Et puis explique-moi sa logique, si vraiment Harry était en danger, il devrait le mettre en sécurité, hors on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le top chez des moldus…

**Rémus, Sirius, il est temps d'aller manger.**

**Oui, seigneur Hikaru.**

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Rémus et Sirius me détaillant, comme cherchant à qui je leur faisais penser. Dans la salle à manger, Sakura m'installa d'office entre Tom et elle.

Chérie, laisse donc ton fils tranquille plus de cinq minutes.

Harry ? Interrogea Rémus.

Non, Julian.

Hm, oui, Julian.

Ey, ne soyez pas si gêner. Au fait Ju', tu as deux parrains et deux marraines. Tes deux parrains sont devant toi, et Cissa et Nymphadora sont tes marraines.

Cissa ? Nymphadora ?

Narcissa Malfoy, et Nymphadora Tonks, c'est une métamorphomage, elle fait partie de l'Ordre, enfin, elle espionne l'Ordre plutôt.

Ok.

Nymph' est assez marrante, elle n'a pas hérité des préjugés des Blacks, puisque son père est un moldu, même si sa mère en est une à l'origine, ce sont mes cousines, précisa Sirius.

Et elle est d'une maladresse affligeante pour une auror.

Et au naturelle, elle n'est pas particulièrement discrète. Mais quand elle doit passer inaperçu, impossible de la retrouver.

Et, quand est-ce que je pourrais les rencontrer ?

Le premier septembre pour Cissa, après tout, elle emmène toujours son fils à la gare, peut-être avant, on verra, et Nymph, tout dépend de l'Ordre, si elle n'a pas besoin de rester au QG, elle pourra sûrement passer une journée avec nous au manoir Jedusor.

Tu verras, Drago est moins… froid qu'il n'y parait.

Je l'aime bien, bon, il place son honneur avant tout, mais c'est un Malfoy, en plus d'un Black, il descend de deux des familles les plus orgueilleuses et fières que je connaisse, ajouta Rémus.

**Bien, Julian, ces deux prochains jours, détends-toi un maximum, parce que pendant neuf mois dans l'autre dimension, soit trois semaines ici, tu n'auras que peu d'occasions pour te détendre.**

Ha, et aussi, un mangemort sera présent, sûrement l'un de tes parrains, pour t'apprendre à bien te tenir parmi les mangemorts. Je suis désolé de ça, mais tu seras présenté comme mon fils et héritier, alors tu dois avoir une attitude irréprochable.

Je comprends papa. Euh, maman ?

Oui mon chéri ?

M'appelle pas comme ça ! … Tu vas rester avec papa maintenant ?

Et bien, c'est assez compliqué pour le moment. Les vampires ne veulent pas vraiment prendre parti dans la guerre qui commence. De plus, je joue encore le jeu de Dumbledore, il va sûrement essayer de m'amadouer avec Harry, et il va monter des plans pour Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

Je baissais la tête, pas vraiment sûr de ce que je voulais. En fait, la situation entière me paraissait être un rêve. Un rêve étrange : une mère vampire et un père Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ouais, ce n'était pas le paradis, mais la vie n'est jamais comme on pense. J'observais aussi alternativement mes parrains, Sirius me semblait plus vivant que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, et j'en soupirais de soulagement. Rémus semblait aussi plus heureux, plus en forme. Je décidais que la meilleure chose à faire pour moi ce soir là était dormir, peut-être après une bonne nuit de sommeil serais-je capable d'y voir un peu plus clair dans ma propre vie actuelle.

Alors que je me retirai dans ma chambre, un enfant, entre 6 et 8 ans me rentra dedans, semblant fuir quelque chose.

**Kira ça suffit maintenant, tu viens te coucher !**

**Non ! Désolé Mr.**

**Ce n'est rien, mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller te coucher.**

**Maman ne veut pas me lire une histoire, elle dit que je suis trop grand, et que de toute façon, elle est fatiguée.**

**Je peux m'en occuper si vous voulez madame.**

**Merci jeune homme, mais Kira est assez grand pour dormir sans histoire.**

**Mais maman, s'il te plait, je suis trop excité pour m'endormir avec tout le monde qu'il y a.**

**Mais tu connais déjà tous les contes par cœur.**

**Je peux lui raconter une aventure, d'Harry Potter par exemple.**

**Vous êtes Julian, pas vrai ?**

**Hn.**

**Vous devriez parler avec vos parents.**

**Je me fais d'abord à l'idée, mais je resterais sûrement avec eux demain.**

**Bien, venez alors, allons mettre ce monstre au lit.**

Julian accompagna Kira et sa mère jusqu'à une chambre proche. Kira se coucha et sa mère l'embrassa sur le front, puis fit un signe de tête pour saluer Julian et le laissa raconter son histoire. Julian raconta sa première année à Kira, et celui-ci s'endormi, des étoiles dans les yeux. Julian resta un moment à observer l'enfant dormir, puis il se glissa silencieusement dans la salle de réceptions, où il savait qu'il trouverait ses parents. Il trouva son père en premier, et irrésistiblement, il alla s'assoir sur ses genoux, la tête posée au creux du cou de son père.

Je suis désolé pour ce matin.

Pourquoi ?

Pour m'être énervé, pour être partit comme ça.

Sakura et moi pouvons comprendre qu'il te faut du temps.

J'ai peur de vous décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai peur que vous me déceviez, ou que vous me fassiez du mal. Enfin, j'ai peur de m'accrochez à vous et que vous partiez, ou que vous ne vouliez plus de moi.

Pourquoi as-tu peur qu'on te fasse du mal ?

…, …, Parce que c'est ce que les Dursley ont toujours fait ?

…, Je suis désolé.

Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est celle des Dursley, celle de Dumbledore, mais certainement pas la votre.

Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Viens, allons parler dans un endroit plus calme.

Délogeant enfin ma tête de son cou, je regardais mon père pour lire dans ses yeux l'affection que j'avais toujours cherchée. Me levant, je le laissais m'entrainer dans un petit salon, où ma mère nous rejoignit.

Julian, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous décevoir. Tu es notre fils, et on sait que ta vie n'a pas été facile jusque là, mais nous sommes fiers de toi, de ce que tu as accompli et de ce que tu es devenu. Cependant il te manque l'instruction de ce que ton statu exige.

Je comprends, vous êtes vraiment fiers de moi ?

Oui Ju', répondit Sakura, en prenant son fils dans une étreinte, étreinte refermée par Tom.

Tu es fort et courageux, mais rusé et subtil, tu n'as pas eut la vie facile, mais tu es resté bon.

Tout ton être respire l'innocence et la pureté, même s'il y a une part de ténèbres en toi. Tu ne maîtrise pas encore totalement ta magie, mais tu es déjà très puissant, et tu verras, tu seras encore pus puissant dès que tu te serras entrainé et que tu y croiras.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors je restais simplement silencieux, me détendant peu à peu dans l'étreinte. Je me détendis tellement que j'étais somnolent, et ma mère décida de remédier à la situation.

Va te coucher Ju', on parlera demain.

Vous serez encore là ?

On part demain soir, il nous reste encore toute une journée pour parler.

Bonne nuit alors.

Je partis en entendant leur réponse fusée, bien sûr, ce ne serai pas simple, ni pour moi, ni pour eux. Il nous faudrait un temps d'ajustement, mais pour ça, je devais leur donner une chance, me donner une chance.

Ma nuit fut paisible, mais encore une fois trop courte, se coucher à 4 heures du matin et être réveillé à 8 heures n'est pas une sinécure, mais je profitais de chaque minutes. Je vis Kira me sauter dans les bras, et sa mère sourit à le voir comme ça. Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux, puis m'installais entre mes parents, face à mes parrains.

Padfoot, Moony, hier vous disiez que Dumby ne me faisait plus surveiller, depuis quand ?

Une semaine avant ton départ.

Bien, donc il ne sait pas que j'ai disparu. Il ne saura pas qui je suis quand j'arriverais n'est-ce pas ?

Non, il n'a aucun moyen de savoir.

Ne pourrait-il pas reconnaitre mon aura ?

Non, elle était dissimulée, et avec ton entrainement, elle a changée.

Bien.

Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas être prudent, particulièrement en sa présence.

Promis.

Il est prévu qu'une vague de problèmes arrive sur Poudlard, en particulier sur son directeur, reste toujours en sécurité, ne pense même pas à agir tant qu'on ne te l'as pas dit.

Mais je pourrais quand même faire des farces n'est-ce pas ?

Bien, mais seulement si tu ne te fais pas prendre.

Promis.

Je passais la journée avec mes parents, parfois interrompue par mes parrains, puis ils partirent avant le repas. Sakura m'avait transmit son sang, ce qui me donnait la force et les agilités des vampires sans pour autant que je sois immortel ou que je craigne le soleil. Ironiquement, dans une transe lors de la première partie de mon entrainement, j'avais découvert que l'un de mes animagi était le renard – symbole de la famille Potter-.

Hikaru nous rassembla, Hinata, un mangemort, Kira et sa mère, deux autres hommes et moi et nous envoya dans la dimension parallèle à minuit pile, mais les journées précédentes n'ayant pas été 

reposantes, je ne rêvais qu'à mon lit, sachant que je ne couperai pas au moins aux présentations, voir à une description détaillée du programme des neuf prochains mois.

Bien, Julian, Je crois que tu connais Kira, et sa mère Ruika ?

J'ai eu l'occasion de leur parler un peu.

Bien, Kyu et Van' ont insisté pour m'accompagner. Kyu terminera ta préparation physique, tu ne feras plus seulement des arts martiaux, tu feras toutes sortes de sports pour travailler encore plus ta souplesse. Van est la pour les questions de protocoles, ton père a insisté, tu dois les connaitre avant ton retour. Enfin, le mangemort qui est là c'est plus pour t'accompagner, il doit lui aussi être formé dans certains domaines, et Tom veut que vous vous entendiez, ou au moins vous tolérer.

Puis-je savoir qui est-ce ?

Bien sûr, je te présente Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci enleva son masque, et en effet, je pu reconnaitre mon ennemi.

Bien.

Ok, il est temps pour les plus jeunes d'aller se coucher. Kyu, Van et moi feront vos emploi du temps pendant ce temps là. Ah si, j'oubliais, Ruika est là pour vous instruire sur les légendes Japonaises et Françaises pour toi Ju', mais il n'empêche qu'il vaut mieux que vous en lisiez un maximum. La bibliothèque est en libre accès, je vous expliquerais son système demain. Ce soir vous dormez, mais après, on ne vous obligera à rien, les seules règles à respectées sont celles-ci : être à l'heure aux repas et à vos leçons, respectez les autres, rangez derrière vous. Le petit déjeuner est servit à 6h45, le premier cours sera à 7h30, le déjeuner à 12h, et le souper à 19h, le soir, vous aurez aussi des leçons. Si un professeur vous réveille ou vous appelle en dehors des heures de leçons, ça fait tout de même partie de votre entrainement, et vous devez l'écouter. Bien, maintenant, bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit Hina, Kira, Ruika-sama, Messieurs. Drago, suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Pas si vite Ju, vous partagez la même chambre.

Hinata vit clairement qu'on en discuterait le lendemain, mais temps que je n'avais pas formulé d'objections, elle n'allait pas argumenter. Je l'emmenais donc dans notre chambre, lui montrant son lit et faisant des efforts pour rester courtois alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie : dormir. Il du voir mon état d'épuisement puisqu'il m'assura qu'il me réveillerait le lendemain, que je n'avais qu'à dormir.

Le lendemain, je me vis en effet réveillé par une tête blonde, mais j'évitais de l'envoyer bouler. Il nous restait un quart d'heure avant d'aller manger, alors je m'étirais rapidement, passais sous la douche et m'habillais avant de conduire mon ancien ennemi dans la salle à manger. Ruika et son fils arrivèrent juste après nous, nous étions au complet. On s'assit et le repas se passa en silence, chacun essayant de se réveiller.

A la fin du repas, Hinata nous donna nos emplois du temps, à Drago et moi. Je vis qu'on ne commençait pas toujours à la même heure, et qu'on avait des entrainements parfois au milieu de la nuit.

Hina, je sais pourquoi tu veux qu'on partage la même chambre, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'entendra, on n'a pas toujours les mêmes horaires, tu sais qu'il m'arrive de ne pas dormir et on risquerait de se déranger. Je propose, puisque le dimanche nous n'avons pas cours, que ce soit une journée où l'on soit obligé de s'entrainer ensemble, ça sera un avantage sur deux points : avec des chambres séparées, mais l'une à côté de l'autre, on reste proche, les matins où l'on commence ensemble, on peut alors se réveiller l'un l'autre, nos entrainement ensemble nous forcerons à donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes, et on pourra expliquer à l'autre ce qu'il n'a pas comprit, mais on n'empiètera pas sur l'intimité de l'autre. En plus, je suppose que mon père veut qu'on forme une équipe, le fait qu'on s'entraine ensemble toute une journée par semaine nous développera notre travail d'équipe.

Depuis quand tu tiens de tels raisonnements ? D'accord, Drago prendra la chambre à côté de la tienne, mais si dans un mois vous ne vous êtes pas rapproché, je vous enferme tous les deux dans la même salle pendant une semaine sans distractions autres que votre travail, et sans possibilité de sortir. Et après vous partagerez la même chambre jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

Ok.

Bien, maintenant, Julian, avec Kyu et Drago avec moi.

Oui Hina-chan

Oui Hinata-sama

L'entrainement commença ainsi.


End file.
